


birthday cake

by chadsuke



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Anna's birthday, but Tiana's a chef, not a baker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday cake

“I don’t know, Elsa,” Tiana said, folding her arms across her chest as she looked away from her girlfriend. “Baking - _especially_ cakes - really isn’t my specialty. You _know_ that.”

“I know!” Elsa was absolutely in earnest. “But I still want you to make Anna’s birthday cake. I _know_ you’ll do a good job. And you saw the sketch, Lottie made it look amazing!”

She wanted Anna to have a perfect birthday, after all, as much as possible.

Tiana hesitated. “It is beautiful, and… tasteful.” The ‘for Lottie’ aspect went unsaid. “But I’m…” She sighed, slumping for a moment, before straightening up. “Well, Momma didn’t raise a quitter. It’ll be a challenge!”

Elsa beamed. “Fantastic! Thank you so much, Tiana!” She went in for a quick kiss, dropping a gleeful, chaste one onto her girlfriend’s lips, before spiraling off to do whatever thing she had to plan _next_ for her sister’s birthday.

Tiana watched her go, absentmindedly blowing a stray hair out of her face. Hopefully Elsa wouldn’t be too mad if it didn’t turn out exactly as drawn…


End file.
